ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Fiesta
Plot THIS EPISODE HAS BEEN REWRITTEN In the future Ben 10,000 and a grownup Julie go into a blue painted room with a big screen TV and a lot of action figures. (Ben 10,000): Kenny...Kenny! (Ken): Wha? Dad? Mom? (Ben 10,000 and Julie): HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Son. (Ken): Thanks, Dad, Mom. (Ben 10,000): Don't be thanking me yet! Ben 10,000 presses a few buttons on Kenny's Omnitrix and a hologram of Humungousaur, A floating ball alien and Swampfire. (Kenny): Whoa! Humungousaur? Really? (Ben 10,000): Yep! Now do you want to come fight some villains with me? (Paradox): Sorry to intervene in this family moment, but Eon is about to destroy your 17 yearold self. Care to stop him? (Kenny): Aw yeah! We're going to: THE PAST! (Paradox): Oh yes, Happy Birthday, Kenny. (Kenny): Thanks, Prof. Kenny and Ben 10,000 teleport to the outside of Ben's college where Ben as Badaboom is fighting Eon. (Ben 10,000): Hi me! This is Kenny our son. Mind if we help? (Badaboom): Uhhhhh. (Kenny): We'll take that as a yes! Kenny and Ben 10,000 transform. (Ditto): Ditto? I wanted Humungousaur! (Hurricharge): Hurricharge! Haven't used you in a half a year. Ditto clones twice. Two clones jump on Eon and the other runs for it. (Ditto 2): Hey where- (Ditto 3): -Are you going? (Ditto 1): You'll see! Eon blasts off the two Dittos just to be zapped and exploded by Hurricharge and Badaboom. Meanwhile Ditto 1 is cloning. (Eon): You can't stop me! (Ditto 4): But we can! (Ditto 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 11, 23, 55, 56, 57, 81 and 94): Yeah! All Dittos leap on top of Eon once again and start punching and kicking (and some bitting was heard. Looking at you Ditto 94!) until Eon blasted them off again and Hurricharge zapped Eon into a fountain. (Hurricharge): Don't worry! That get's fixed! Badaboom transforms. (Way Big): Way Big!! Way Big steps on Eon defeating him. (Way Big): Yesh! We did it! (Ditto 11): So what now? Later Ben and Kenny are at a future Mr. Smoothy. (Ben): At least Mr. Smoothy is still here. (Kenny): Yep! Wanna go fight crime in Undercity? (Ben): What? (Kenny): Y'know Undertown. (Ben): One question. How big is it? Ben and Kenny run off they find a cave entrance and enter. They come out in Undertown which has grown 10 times in size. (Ben): Whoa. (Kenny): I know right! A black alien looks at Kenny and then hurridly runs off. (Ben): There! That guy's lookin' real suspicious. (Kenny): Let's follow em' They transform. (Ghostfreak): Ghostfreak! (Nanomech): Miniman! (Ghostfreak): Miniman? (Nanomech): Hey! I can name my aliens what I want! Ghostfreak turns invisible and they sneak into a rundown shop the black alien sneaks into. Inside Fistrick and the Black alien sit down. (Black Alien): Bjar, Jesz 10 tout gitty. (Fistrick): Ken 10. Son of Ben 10,000 eh? Computer! Scan for Omnitrix energy in the building. (Computer): Two Omnitrix Energy Patterns Detected. (Black Alien): Yitka! Yitka! Bjar, Yitka! (Fistrick): Yeah, I know two means Ben 10,000 is here now c'mon we're getting outta here! (Ghostfreak): Not so fast! (Nanomech): Yeah! (Fistrick): Vulkanus, come in! Vukanus, come in! (Black Alien): Jesz 10! Vulkanus breaks in through the wall. (Vulkanus): What is it? Ben 10,000! (Ghostfreak): Close but not quite! Ghostfreak and Nanomech transforms. (Four Arms): Four Arms! (Penguichill): Humungousaur? Four Arms punches Vulkanus. (Four Arms): Ha! Vulkanus fires two drills at Four Arms. (Four Arms): Gah! Four Arms leaps high above the drills and in mid air goes super. (Super Four Arms, landing): Super Four Arms! Boo Yah! Super Four Arms punches Vulkanus far, far, far away. (Penguichill): Young Dad, a little help over here. (Ben 10,000): How bout' you settle for old Dad! Ben 10,000 transforms. (Sonarbat): Sonarbat! Sonarbat super screams. (Fistrick): Ahhhhhhhhh!! That's loud, bro! (Penguichill): Too bad, bro! Penguichill freezes Fistrick. (Super Four Arms): Oh yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about. Later at Kenny's birthday. Gwen, Kevin, Rook, Julie and more family members are all gathering around Kenny and his birthday cake. (Everyone except Kenny): Happy birthday dear Kenny, happy birthday to you! (Kenny): This is the best 11 yearold birthday ever! THE END Characters *Ben *Ben 10,000 (Super Omniverse) *Kenny Tennyson (Super Omniverse) *Julie Yamamoto (future self) Villains *Eon (Villain) *Black Alien *Fistrick (future self) *Vulkanus (future self) Alien DNA unlocked *Humungousaur (For Kenny) *Swampfire (For Kenny) *Ball alien Aliens Used By Ben *Badaboom *Way Big (first reappearance) *Ghostfreak (first reappearance) *Four Arms (first reappearance) *Super Four Arms (debut) By Kenny *Ditto (first reappearance) *Nanomech (first reappearance) *Penguichill (debut) (Accidental transformation selected alien was Humungousaur) By Ben 10,000 *Hurricharge (debut) *Sonarbat (debut) Category:Episodes